


L'histoire d'une première rencontre

by Drumthis



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumthis/pseuds/Drumthis
Summary: Leonardo reçoit la visite de son voisin, Girolamo.
Relationships: Leonardo da Vinci/Girolamo Riario
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	L'histoire d'une première rencontre

Le carnet en main, il frappa à la porte grise de l’autre côté du couloir.

Ce carnet très fatigué avait goûté au café, à l’alcool, aux fruits et à bien d’autres choses sans doute. 

Les gens qui habitaient là étaient bruyants, laissaient des traces de boue plus ou moins sèche sur le tapis du corridor et leur porte exhalait la plupart du temps une puanteur d’herbe et de tabac.

Dieu seul connaissait les turpitudes auxquelles on se livrait dans cette antre de dragon.

Girolamo Riario n’avait jamais eu envie de nouer des relations de bon voisinage avec ce genre de personnes. Trop occupé par sa thèse, les cours qu’il donnait et la rédaction de son livre sur la renaissance italienne, il n’avait même jamais vu ses voisins alors qu’il logeait ici depuis trois mois déjà.

Un homme — fin de la vingtaine, cheveux en bataille, l’air hagard et chemise chiffonnée généreusement ouverte — lui ouvrit et se mit à le dévisager sans vergogne, comme on pourrait regarder un alien.

« J’ai trouvé ceci devant votre porte, dit Girolamo en tendant le carnet.

Quelque chose troublait l’eau stagnante de son flegme coutumier, acquis au fil des ans grâce à une autodiscipline imposée par l’extrême autoritarisme de son père. Cet individu négligé dégageait sans avoir besoin de rien dire ou faire une énergie qui chatouillait la surface de cette eau froide. Il ne s’agissait pas d’une pierre, même pas d'un petit caillou, mais juste d'une feuille morte sur un étang tranquille. C’était... néanmoins…

déroutant.

De son côté, Leonardo da Vinci découvrait effectivement une nouvelle espèce. Le gars face à lui était entièrement vêtu de noir, enfermé à double tour dans un costume cintré et une chemise à col haut boutonnée jusque sous le menton. Yeux, voix, cheveux et collier de barbe couleur corbeau soutenaient encore l'impact de cette tenue austère.

\- Vous allez le prendre ? s’inquiéta le visiteur, le carnet de croquis toujours à bout de bras.  
\- P… B… Bien sûr. Pardon. Entrez !   
Leonardo s’écarta trop brusquement pour laisser le passage, se cogna la tête à un portemanteau surchargé et fit une grimace sans un seul instant lâcher les yeux de l’autre, également rivés aux siens.

Fascinants.

\- Ah ! Oui. Boire. Vous offrir à boire…  
\- Le carnet ? insista Girolamo.  
Da Vinci se frappa le front et fit tomber une pièce : il était en train de se ridiculiser aux yeux de cet Apollon surgi de nulle part.

(C’est pas tous les jours qu’on rencontre un spécimen pareil, ressaisis-toi, connard !)

\- Oui. Le carnet. Je… Vous m’avez surpris. Je ne suis pas toujours aussi empoté, rassurez-vous ! s’esclaffa-t-il en se saisissant de l'objet.  
\- Un lendemain difficile, peut-être ? suggéra Girolamo avec un sourire narquois.  
(Capter et engranger cette expression, l’utiliser dans Demons, sa BD en cours.)

Leo poussa vers le bord ce qui traînait sur la table basse et emporta vers la kitchenette une pile de livres qui occupait une chaise.

Il haussa la voix :

\- Les lendemains sont toujours difficiles, admit-il avec un grand sourire, mais pas au point d’oublier de vous proposer quelque chose à boire…  
(Le sourire est dans le regard autant que sur ses lèvres ! nota Girolamo)   
\- Je veux bien un verre d’eau, merci, dit-il en allant s’asseoir.  
(Un pas de ballet d’un bout à l’autre… Ce mec déplace à peine l’air qu’il traverse !)  
-Je… Je n’ai pas d’eau, j’en ai bien…  
\- Mais si ! Au robinet.  
Leo fronça le nez :  
\- Sans dec ?  
\- Oui. S’il vous plaît. »

Tandis que Leo semblait livrer bataille en cuisine, Girolamo fixa son attention sur la bague qu’il portait à la main droite, une ronde de petites têtes de mort séparées par une guirlande d’épines. Il ne voulait pas être indiscret et repoussait la curiosité qui lui soufflait de détailler cet univers chaotique dans lequel il avait mis les pieds.  
« Vous avez vraiment l’intention de fabriquer certaines de ces machines ? demanda-t-il au retour de Leo.  
Celui-ci se figea à la porte de la cuisine, une cigarette dans une main, le verre dans l’autre :  
\- Vous avez regardé ?  
\- J’en conviens. Je déteste m’imposer mais quand l’occasion m’est offerte d’en découvrir un peu plus sur mes voisins, je la saisis.  
Leo fronça les sourcils, plus songeur que fâché :  
\- Vous êtes Girolamo Riario, hein ?  
\- Oui. Pardonnez, j’ai bien peur d’avoir oublié les présentations requises.  
\- Dans votre genre, vous êtes une célébrité sur le campus.  
\- Comment cela ?  
\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, personne ne parle ou ne s’habille comme vous dans notre petit monde…  
(Personne ne bouge comme toi non plus d’ailleurs. On ressemble à des vaches au pré en comparaison !)  
\- Le résultat d’une éducation de trente ans… Alors, ces esquisses… vont-elles voir le jour ?  
Leo posa le verre d’eau devant son invité, saisit une bouteille de bière qui traînait sur une bibliothèque et la leva à sa santé :  
\- Ce ne sont que des projets. Je manque de sponsors pour réaliser mes prototypes.  
\- Dieu merci !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Eh bien, oui… votre drone à ergots…  
\- Ailerons.  
\- Ils sont rudement tranchants, je me trompe ?  
\- Non ! Vous avez raison ! Leo, tout emballé, se précipita sur son carnet : vous voyez, les drones, jusqu’à présent, se déplacent de manière linéaire. Il saisit une assiette en papier usagée, de mine assez rebutante et la perça d’un crayon : le mien tourne sur lui-même et peut même se déplacer à la verticale. Sur commande, il sort ses ailerons ou ailettes qui vous tranchent une branche en un battement de cils.   
\- Une branche. Hm ?  
\- Une branche, une corde… Même un cable électrique s’il le faut parce qu’il sera conçu pour résister à une haute tension.  
\- Et pour un bras ou une tête ?  
Le concept plana un moment au-dessus de la tête de Riario semble-t-il, car Leo se mit à le fixer, regard absent, bouche entrouverte.

Une autre feuille vint chatouiller l’eau calme, dessinant une onde, des cercles concentriques sur sa surface. Girolamo se leva plutôt vivement. Temps de prendre congé.

Leo fut arraché à sa rêverie 

\- Quoi ? Non ! Attendez…  
\- J’ai un cours à donner, signor Da Vinci.  
\- Mais… Attendez, comment connaissez vous mon nom ?  
\- Eh bien, peut-être êtes-vous vous aussi une célébrité à votre manière.  
(A nouveau cette mimique moqueuse - un sourire suivi d’une brève contraction à la commissure des lèvres… Leo eut soudain envie de le sentir sous sa bouche.)  
\- Il faut qu’on en reparle !  
\- De votre célébrité ?  
\- Hrah, non ! Vous savez bien… Dites-moi quand.  
Girolamo haussa les sourcils. Il avait peu l’habitude des relations à bâtons rompus.  
\- Quand ?   
\- Oui. Je veux savoir. Savoir pourquoi vous avez pensé à l’horreur en voyant mon drone.  
\- Je fréquente intimement la Renaissance, Da Vinci, ne croyez pas que ce monde-là était tout de belles fresques et de statues dénudées. A l’occasion, rappelez-moi de vous raconter les supplices et les exécutions publiques de ce bel âge de l’humanisme… Ce soir, vingt heures. « Guelfi e Ghibellini ». Je passe vous chercher. »  
Il sortit, laissant une nouvelle abstraction suspendue à la porte qu’il venait de refermer.

C’est ainsi que Lucifer sème les tentations sur son passage : en toute élégance et sans faire trop de bruit.


End file.
